Different
by ConfusedCringingCatoblepas
Summary: After their animal matures,mind and form change.Brains cleanse themselves of useless facts like memories,only keeping the basics like speech.Pigments get altered,hair changing color completely.In short terms,they become a whole different person. AU
1. Waking and dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I'm too much of a loser**

**This story contains: Slight AkuRoku, Zemyx, badly written drama, and other things that escape my mind at the moment**

* * *

~Roxas POV~

I once again woke before the sun and once again I had less then 2 hours of sleep. Sighing, I flipped over on to my stomach. I always awake before the sun; I guess it has to do with my animal.

I'm a…well to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure what I am…The best way to describe me is a were-wolf. You know the ones that on a full moon turn into horrible half-human monsters. The only problem with that description is that I don't change into a wolf-beast on full moons. Full moons have no effect on me except they make me a little hyper. But…I am _different_…

Sighing, I flipped back over to my back. I'm…not what my mother wants…She wants Sora. I snarled harshly into the air. It echoed slightly, but nothing answered back. I didn't really expect anything to; I was just venting anger out. Sora is a spiky brown-haired happy-go-lucky kid or so I'm told. About two years ago, Sora started to act weird. His personality became the opposite, he often forgot his name, even his hair got lighter. Then one day he woke up not remembering anything; that's the day I woke up. I don't remember much from that day.

Frowning, I tried to recall what happen that day. 'Mother' took me to a doctor. I remembered the silver-haired man telling me my name was Roxas. I also remember my 'Mother' slapping said man. I never understood why though.

I shut my eyes tightly as the sun decided to surprise me and rise. My golden ears flickered back in annoyance. I have two animal-like ears; I'm not sure what animal they are though. They look like a cross between a fox and a coyote's ears, maybe a jackal's; same for my tail. My golden tail has a long black-stripe running from the tip to the base along the top. Beside my ears and tail, I also have long hard fingernails, they're more like claws, and longer-then-normal canine fangs. I even have some animal-like traits .Yep, I'm a _different _alright.

Sora doesn't have these things. Sora is human, I'm not. Sora is wanted, I'm not. Sora is loved, I'm…not. I can feel tears pricking at the sides of my eyes. I'm just a spot-holder until Sora decides to come back. That's what 'Mother' thinks of me anyway.

Grunting, I rose from bed and retracted my tail and ears; when I withdraw my ears, human ears appear. I can only retract my ears and tail; if they're held in too long then they start to burn and ache. I can't withdraw my claws and fangs, so I still have an inhuman look even with ears and tail gone.

With a quick glance out the window, I got ready for a long day at school. Unspoken words floating in the air…_I'm different and different doesn't belong _…


	2. Running and falling

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts**

**If you have any questions or it's too confusing please tell me.**

~Axel's POV~

"RUN! Run for your life!" I screamed running down the street. My longer legs give me an edge, but only if she stays in her human form. Even so she was slowly getting closer.

"Damn it….Larxene, it was an accident!" I shouted behind me in vague hope she would listen; very, very vague hope. She only snarled. Not good. When she's so mad she can't talk then whole cities suddenly disappear. Look what happen to Atlantis.

Turning my head slightly, glancing at the furious beast. Larxene is not a horrible person. A slight bitch yes, but not really horrible. She just thinks fear is power. I guess she right, seeing as I'm fleeing in fear because she's powerful. Her short blond hair slicked back with two long bangs sticking out like bug antennas. Her small, petite form seems harmless, but it's nothing then lean muscle.

She's slowing down! Maybe my words touched her icy heart! Of course the logical side of my brain said otherwise, but I tend to ignore that side.Shit! Should have listened! Larxene stopped momentarily to let her tail and ears out. Now sporting yellow black-spotted cat ears and a really long yellow black-spotted-and-striped tail, she glared and sprinted forward. No way can I out run her now.

A turn! There's a turn up ahead! Someone must have given me Luxord's luck! Larxene can't turn well in her form. I'm saved! Footsteps and slight growling got louder. The turn is getting closer. I have to time this just right. Too early and she'll mange to turn with me, then I'm doomed. Too late and she'll reach me, then I'm screwed. NOW!

I dove to the right and crashed in to something; me and said object both rolled into some bushes. "Fuck!" the object yelled. I ended on top of this objec…person…it's a person. How the hell I'm suppose to explain Larxene's form to a human?! But first I need to be alive before I explain, so I pinned the human down with my body and clamed my hand over its mouth. "Shhh!" I told it and turned my attention to a certain she-demon.

Just as I thought, Larxene couldn't turn in time and missed the turn. She snarled and was about to turn back when her cell-phone went off. "Passion" chimed happily from her dark blue jeans unaware of the deathly situation. She gave one last glare in my general direction and answered it. "What?!" she hissed. A few long seconds ticked by, my whole body was taut and ached. The human was surprisingly still and quiet. I was about to check on it when Larxene spoke.

"Fine…I can do it, bye," She said, her voice calmer, and snapped shut her phone. "Axel…," she called out, her voice still calm but now with a slight malice tone, "I will get you, but for now the Superior needs me, Bye Axe." Without a sound, she sprinted pass the turn and was gone. I let out a deep sigh of relief; I just barely missed my death. Releasing my hand from the human's mouth, I sat up and with the other hand rubbed the back of my neck.

"Y-you're n-not human-n…," a small voice stuttered. I glanced down in shock. Well, of course not, but this human shouldn't know. "What are you talking about?" I answered, acting dumb. Having a better look at this human, I realized it was male. His short dirty-blonde hair swirled to the left and he had the most intense blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Your ears…" he whispered, the look in his eyes say that he can't believe it. "My ears…?" I repeated a bit confused. Reaching up with both hands, I grabbed my ears. My entire body filled with dreaded. They were furry. They were my form ears; I must have changed them to hear Larxene better without noticing. Shit, I was so screwed now. I was about to say something when the boy beat me to it. "You're…just like…me," he mumbled so quietly a human would have trouble catching it, but I had my form ears and heard it just fine.

Retracting my form ears I stared at him for a bit before leaned forward, "Excuse me a moment," I said then nuzzled the side of his neck. He tensed a bit but let me do it. He definitely is not human. He's scent is smartly masked in perfumes and human stench. He doesn't stay in his form long enough to leave a scent, just enough to relieve the pain of keeping them cooped up. Smiling, I stated, "You're not human neither, are you?"

A loud high-pitched scream sliced through the air and made us slightly jump. Sitting up, I looked at the creature that made such a loud noise. A brown-haired girl stood a few feet away staring in horror at us. Her hair flipped out at the end and she wore a school uniform. Now that I think about it, he's in school uniform too. The male under me turned his head to look at her too. "Olette?" he said a bit dazed. I feel a bit sorry for the girl. It's obvious she likes him by the disbelief in her face; it must have been a shock to see me straddling her crush and nuzzling his neck. Now how do I explain this situation to her?


	3. Lying and wondering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**I was surprise at how many people Alerted/Favorited this story, it made me happy!**

**TheFallenOnes: Yay! You're my first reviewer! As a prize you get to pick a pairing for the story! I'm really open-minded so pick whatever you want…yaoi, yuri, or normal…I don't care.**

**Heather: Thanks for the advice, I'm new at the whole online story thing so it was very helpful.**

**Kit572: I'm very happy you're happy with my story. Your comment made me laugh really hard. I never meant that part to sound so weird. You made my day.**

**Ibananas: I'm glad you like my plot(I like it too XD) I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's hard. This chapter is longer then the previous one by about a paragraph. XD I'll try harder next time.**

**-------------------**

**(1) Cosplaying is when you dress up as your favorite character, usually from an anime or video game , but also can be from movies, shows, books etc. **

**-------------------**

~Roxas POV~

A full minute went by with no one daring to move. I glanced at the boy on top of me. His crimson hair spiked outward, but somehow still framed his pale face. His bright emerald-green eyes seem to glow in anticipation for the next move. It had an almost predator-like glisten. Two dark violet, upside-down triangles were under his eyes. Oddly, they didn't seem out of place like most face tattoos, they seem natural there. Despite the weird colors, everything fit him perfectly. I looked back at Olette; she looked like she couldn't decide between slapping the redhead and calling the cops. Like a freaken lighting bolt hit me, suddenly I understood what Olette thought. And my…uhh…position. My face heated up so fast I thought it was going to burst into flames! I looked away shyly, refusing to meet the male's eyes. The showdown continued for one more very long minute before someone spoke. It was the redhead.

"Well this is awkward," he muttered slowly.

"I'll give you five second to explain what you're doing on Roxas," Olette said from clenched teeth.

"Oh!" the redhead noticeable perked up, "Blondie has a name."

"Four…" Olette warned, one hand tightening on the strap of her book bag; the other balled up into a fist.

"Olette, please calm down. It's fine," I interrupted, knowing it would end badly if I let it continue, "Nothing happened and no ones is hurt, it's fine." My blush almost gone complete by then; good, it felt weird having my face burning. I rarely blush so it's very awkward for me when I do.

She hesitated a moment before she loosed her grip. Olette is a bit motherly, so I understand why she freaked. She skeptically eyed the redhead. "Roxas…what's going on?" She asked quietly. It almost seemed like she was scared to find out.

Glance at the boy, hoping he could come up with something acceptable. He just gave me a look that said 'I'm just as, if not more, clueless as you'; So much for my brilliant idea. Before I could think of another plan, the redhead was suddenly gone. Blinking I realized he didn't vanish into thin air but was pulled off me.

Two males were standing near us. One had stale-colored hair and had a slim-build, a bit shorter then average height. His hair was parted to the side and covered his left eye; the bangs were very long and the back was short and slightly spiked. The other was a giant! Well over average height, he had to be taller then 6 feet. His hair was a burnt-amber color and stood straight up but with a slight curl in the tips. The giant had well-developed muscles and looked a little like a body guard. He was holding the redhead by the shirt collar with just one hand.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." the one with slate-colored hair said in a bored voice. "My friend tends to get a bit carried away when cosplaying…" he droned on with a slight pause to glance at the redhead currently trying to escape the giant.

**(1)**"Cosplaying…?" Olette repeated a bit dazed. "Oh! Of course I understand!" She said sounding a bit relieved.

Realizing I was still laying down, I sat up feeling a little embarrassed. The slate-colored haired guy got in an animated conversation with Olette. The giant seemed slight pleased with the fact the redhead couldn't escape. They're both friends of the redhead? Are they…different too? Do they know the redhead is a… werewolf for lack of better term? I glanced at Olette guiltily. She doesn't know about my um…problem. She knows about Sora though. They were in the same class, but they weren't good friends. She never connected us together. I meet Olette by accident to be honest.

I was very quiet and kept to myself, but one day I forgot my lunch money for school. I didn't want to hang out with the aroma of food in the cafeteria, so I went outside and sat under a tree. That tree happen to be a meeting spot for Olette's group. Hayner, a camouflage-loving dark blonde, walked up to me stiff-legged and in a gruff voice told me to scat. Sora would have apologized and left, he never liked violent (so I'm told). Me on the other hand felt I had a right to be there, so with a glare and a half-snarl I said no. Before he could react, a slightly cubby boy with black hair walked up laughing and talking about how Hayner is losing his touch. After a moment Olette came and scold the two for 'being mean to the poor puppy', her exact words. The black-haired one introduced himself as Pence then Olette and Hayner introduced themselves. My stomach suddenly decided to express the fact it needed food. That's when Olette decide to 'adopt the puppy and feed it'; I didn't care just as long as I got food. That's how I join their group. After getting to know them, they become good friends. My first and only friends.

A sharp cried snapped me out of my thoughts. "Roxas, we have to go if we're going to meet up with the rest of the gang before school," my brown-haired friend said a bit panicky. "It was nice to meet you, but we have to go," she told the males before yanking me to my feet.

"Don't let us slow you down for your previous engagement," the slate one said with a small smile, "we must be going as well." The giant nodded in agreement and finally placed the redhead down, but didn't let go of the shirt.

I waved a small goodbye as Olette half-dragged me away. Oh no! I forgot to ask the redhead's name and also ask some questions! I'm so stupid! I finally meet another like me and I might never get some answer about how I got this way! And who was that girl chasing the redhead earlier? She was a werewolf too. She had ears and a tail like a cat! She's a werecat? No point in trying to break out of Olette's grasp; she can be unbelievably powerful when she wants to. Plus I was a bit emotionally drained; for two years I though I was the only one different, now finding two more like me is a shock.

The redhead gave me a cat-like smirk and waved goodbye. I heard him say, "The name's Axel, commit it to memory," before he was pulled the opposite way. The males turned the corner and were gone. I meet a other one like me and he disappeared almost as fast as he appeared.

Axel…I hope I meet him again…I have so many questions to ask. Are there more like us? If so, why do people pretend that we don't exist? Why do we lose our memories? What are we really? But one question I really wanted to ask at the moment was 'Did the face tattoos hurt badly when you first got them?"


	4. Wishing and meeting

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Heart! Or the textbook**

**Thank you for still reading! Please review, they make me feel special.**

**Kit572: XD At least your brother cares…a lot. The rest of the gang I guess is a bit more normal then Olette.**

**Din's Daughter: I'm glad you like it. By the way do you mean Din as in the goddess in Zelda games? **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) The lesson is a real lesson from my textbook. XD YOU LEARNED SOMETHING!**

**(2) The teacher is unimportant so I didn't give him/her a name.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

~Roxas POV~

"You're late!" Hayner shouted and pointed a finger at me as me and Olette entered the Usual spot. The Usual spot is a corner in the back ally way to school we custom into room-club thing. Once again Hayner seem to have fit everything camouflage-colored into his school uniform like his belt, shoes, bracelets, necklaces, even his undershirt.

Olette swapped the finger away, "it's not Roxy's fault!" she scolded him. "He almost got molested…"

"Roxas, not Roxy…" I absentmindedly corrected looking for Pence. That black-haired boy always has food. I found him in the corner playing a handheld.

"What?!" Hayner exclaimed loudly. "Roxas, is it true?"

"Food…" I said zombie-like and made my way to Pence. I'm always hungry, so that didn't surprise them.

"Why would I lie?" The angry female demanded. I zoned out a bit as she went into details.

"Food?" I asked hopefully when I reached Pence. Without looking up he reached into his backpack and pull out a bag of chips. I snatched the glorious bag and let out a squeal of joy. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "I mean…Thanks?" I said nervously before ripping the bag open and stuffing my face. They seem to accept that answer and went back to doing whatever. Note to self: no more squeals of joy.

"What?! I'll kill that guy!" Hayner shouted fiercely punching a fist through the air.

"It was only cosplay…" Olette countered, "I wonder from what anime though…"

Hayner looked at her in disbelief, "What if it wasn't cosplay, what if Roxy was really getting molested…What if it's all a LIE?!"

"Roxas, not Roxy…" I corrected again before turning back to Pence, "More?" This time I made sure not to squeal after getting another bag.

"No way, no one in their right mind would color their hair red like that; it has to be a wig," Olette explained. "Plus he had fake tattoos under his eyes, no one sane would get real face tattoos."

"Guys, we have fifteen minutes before class starts," Pence broke in without a pause in his button mashing.

Ten seconds later, all four of us are running down the ally way. It takes ten minutes to walk to school and five more to get to class, but most of the teachers close their doors about three minutes before the bell. So if we don't run we'll never make it in time. Even through I should be worried about if we make it in time I couldn't help but smile at the situation. Right now I am an average boy trying to get to school on time…not a freak of nature.

**------A line to show a time skip like about...uhhh…three to four hours later-----**

**(1)**In World History class…

"The most feared invaders of western Europe during the 800s and the 900s were the Vikings from Scandinavia in the North…"

The trees are so pretty…

"The Vikings' customs and myths centered on pagan gods…"

Why can't we go outside for a break?

"Although the Vikings were ruled by kings and nobles, their government was surprisingly democratic for its time…"

I prefer the outdoors then staying inside

"The Vikings were primarily farmers but also gathered, fished, and hunted…"

I won't mind a nice breeze about now

SLAM! I jumped slight as the **(2)**teacher slammed the textbook on my desk. "I'm sorry if what's outside the window is more interesting then my lessons," the teacher said hasty, "But this is going to be on the exams, so pay ATTENTION!"

I gave a half-heart nod, but the minute the teacher turned around I was staring out the window again. I felt something bounce off my hair and roll onto my desk. A evil ball of paper? Or Hayner is note-writing to me again? I quickly glanced in Hayner's direction, the goofy smile on his face answered my question.

_Waz up Rox,_ I readed after I opened it. I made a face at his grammar.

_Roxas not Rox, you need help with your grammar. How much more time before lunch? _I scribbled before crumbing it and throwing it back. Luckily, the teacher wasn't paying attention and still droning on about Vikings.

A minute later the paper landed on my desk. _2 mins Gang's goin to lieberry 2day Comin? _(Two minutes. The Gang's going to the library today. Coming?)

I almost gasped out loud at the terrible thought of missing lunch. _No, I will just eat lunch on the roof. You need help in spelling too. _Shortly after tossing the paper back, the bell for lunch rang.

"Wait for me, Roxas!" Hayner yelled before I jolted out the room. But the fooood is calling me, never less I waited. "Why, with all the food you eat, aren't you getting fat?" the dark blonde questioned with a jab at my stomach.

"Because I'm awesome, can I go now?" I said with a slight whimper.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Hayner asked.

I'm sure, I'll see you at the Usual place!" I said before jogging in the direction of the cafeteria. Hayner and I don't have any more class together, so the next time I see him will have to be after school. After getting my lunch, I made my way to the roof.

I found the stairway to the roof the first couple of days after I 'woke' up and restarted school. I felt stressed, depressed and in need of fresh air, so I skipped class and was wondering around aimlessly. I saw a back hallway I never notice before, so me being bored followed it. When I reached some old rusty stairway realized that the school had a walk-on roof, by the looks of it very few people knew. The second I inhaled fresh air I got this calm feeling. That's when my tail and ears came out for the first time and I realize I wasn't human. 'I can't let people know about this, I can't be put in a cage. If I freaked out because I was cooped up for hours, what happens if it's days or years!?' That thought was enough to keep it all a secret for so long.

I stopped in shock to find the door slight open. Someone here? There goes my chance to release my ears and tail. I pushed the door open to reveal a familiar redhead. "Axel?" I stuttered.

He turn and faced me with a smirk. "Hi there Blondie!"


	5. Crying and explaining

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Expect the idea.**

**There's some explaintions in here! But also some new questions! Muah ha ha!**

**If something is confusing tell me please!**

**Kit572: Thank you**

**Din's Daughter: There's a reason for that. The next chapter I will try to explain.**

**Ibananas: I'm very happy you liked it! If it didn't remind you of school, I'm a terrible writer.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) La la land is what one of my friends says I go to when I daydream XD I never heard of that phase before I meet her.**

**(2) LadyLuck is a name of a keyblade**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Axel's POV~

I honestly didn't think the blond would come up here. Sure his scent is here, but it's old and faded. The Blondie made no movement to greet me. Boy he's the friendly type, note the sarcasm. I suddenly noticed the tray of food in his hands. "Share?" I asked hopeful.

A few moments and biteful of food later, we were sitting and leaning against the closed door. I sneaked a glance at the boy. His eyes were unfocused and staring ahead, someone's in **(1)**La La Land.

"If you don't mind," the boy flinched at my voice, "I'm going to let out my form." He stare, slight confused, I just smirked at him and stood up. Walking to the middle of the roof, I let a calm feeling wash over me. I gave my now animal ears and tail a quick twitch. My longish canine ears are reddish brown and became darker red at the base. My coyote-like tail was also reddish brown, but became darker red as it got to the tip. I admit it; I a bit dramatically let my form out. I can't help it, I like the limelight.

Turning back to face Roxas I was surprised to find him with tears running down his face. "For so long…" he choked out between ragged inhales, "I was alone…for so long…" I walked over and crouched near him, my ears slight pulled back as if it was my fault for the tears. "…I thought I was…a-a….freak!" the distressed blonde shouted before bursting out crying. "N-no one…wanted me…no one c-cared!" The tears came faster and harder now, his intense blue eyes showing years of pain, his voice shook and cracked. "I…was…alone," he whispered before burying his face in his hands.

I felt years of my own loneliness flood back. Suddenly I hugged the broken boy tightly. He stiffened but didn't fight it. "No…" I told him sternly, holding him closer, "You're not alone, not any more…" I felt him inhale sharply before burying his face in my shirt, crying even hard. We stayed in that position for a long time. His tears staining my shirt, his cries hurting my ears, and his emotions stabbing my heart. The hug was warm, like the loving hug of a mother. One he never gotten and one I have forgotten. Just because they deny that we're different, doesn't make us disappear. Human can't seem to realizes that we need love too.

**--------------------------Bit later------------------------ **

After the crying calmed down, the exhausted boy fell asleep. I now sat with my legs crossed and back against the door; the Blondie using my lap like a pillow. I subconsciously ran my fingers through his soft hair. He must have been more worn out then I thought, because he's tail and ear came out on their own; golden ears twitching lazy every now-and-then. His scent is a lot stronger with his form out. He smells light and slightly sweet like strawberries, but had a sharp finish a bit like mint. With a nice breeze blowing the place was very calming.

_-------Dreaming------_

_The women lean forward, a big smile on her lips and hands behind her back. "Oh, hello there" she said with a smirk that spilt her blood-red lips. I glance side ways at my siblings. My oldest sister stepped forward trying her best to stop her trembling. "Madam…" She said her voice slight shaking, "I will go in their place."_

_The woman let out a bark of laugher that caused everyone to jump, "Why would they want a stupid maid…" She suddenly appeared to be deep thought. "Well you do appear to be in well heath and quite fit…Strip down to your under garments." My sister paled, but started to take off her apron. Rage bubbled up my throat at the thought at this-this bitch is treating my sister MY sister like some livestock getting judged. My fist rolled into a ball, nails digging into soft flesh. A warm hand landed on my shoulder stopped me from almost lunging at the woman._

"_Don't do it, you'll make it worst. Just close your eyes." My older brother whispered. I glance up at his face. His sad eyes looking forward, but unfocused. He was here physically, but not mentally. This once happy-go-lucky boy, is now a broken mess. Taking a deep breath I did as I was told._

"_Yes… you're prefect…Get dressed and pack you things. You're now a lab rat!" The woman's voice rang out. The hands on my shoulder tighten a little. I never felt so much hatred towards an other person before. I grind my teeth as a lone tear slide down my cheek._

_--------End of dream-----_

The bright sun shinning in my face woke me up. I must have fallen asleep. I tried to remember my dream but it slip just outside my reach. It mustn't have been important anyways. A small shuffle told me Roxas's waking up.

"Hello Sunshine," I said brightly, "how was your nap?" I couldn't help but grin in amusement at him reactions. First he blinked a bit dazed at me then his eye widen as he recalled what happen. A light blush of embarrassment was on his cheeks as he stutter and stumble over an explain for his emotion display. I leaned forward and rubbed our noses together. "No need to explain to me, Roxy!" Wow…never knew someone could turn that red.

"D-don't do that!" He half-screamed scooting away from me. His ears pinned back and tail limp. The Blondie's ears perked up when he seem to remember something. "Axel…" he said seriously, "w-what are we?" His voice shook, but the determination in his eyes told me he really need to know.

Looking at the sky I tried to think of the best way to explain. Nothing came to mind. Stupid brain. All well, best to be just be blunt. "We are Nobodies, that's the name the Superior gave our kind."

"Superior….?" Roxas said with a tilt of his head.

"He's the leader of a group I'm in, the Organization," I tried to explain helpful. The blank look I was getting said I'm doing a terrible job at explaining. Sighing in frustration, I started again. "Nobodies…Superior gave us that name because when we are 'born' we lose all our memories of our past lives and restarted a fresh. Nothing from the past stays with us, even deep scars somehow disappear. Since we aren't official 'born' we really don't exist."

"Nobodies…," both of the Blondie's ears drooped a bit. Can't really blame him, this is a lot to take in. I reached forward and hugged Roxy again. "Ehh?!," he half squeaked. He pushed me away and lightly whacked me on the nose with a stern "No". My ears pinned back and I wagged my tail in apology. "How did we get like this?"

My tail stopped wagging, "That's something I want to know too…That's one of the reasons the Organization was formed; to find a cure, to find a cure you have to know the cause. The other reason is to act like a sanctuary to our kind." My ears perked up as I remembered somethings to tell him, "uhh before I forget, there are some pros and cons of being like this. Pros: We can hear, smell and have better eye-sight than humans. We also have special abilities. Mine's Fire…" I stretched my hand and let a familiar hot liquid feeling run to one of my fingertip. A small flame appear on it. Roxas seemed almost hypnotized by it. I blocked the feeling and the flame went out. "I can, to some extent, control fire. I can still get burned by it, but I have a very high resistant to it. Cons: Because of this we have some defaults. I have to constantly be near heat and I tend to be all….touchy for lack of better term," I grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry if I seem like I hitting on you, I don't do it in purpose." I smirked coyly at him, "Although, you are cute…" I felt slightly satisfied that I got the react I was hoping for; a heavily blushing and stuttering blond.

A bell rang causing both of us to jump to our feet. "What bell is that?!" Roxas said a bit panicky.

"Uhh, the third bell since lunch…I think," I answered trying to be helpful.

"What?! I have to get to class!" He screamed, opening the door.

"Meet me at the park on **(2)**LadyLuck Lane at midnight, we can talk more then!" I shouted as Roxas raced down the stairs. "Don't forget to retract your ears and tail!"

"Thank you!" I heard him shout back. I chuckled at the blond's actions. Something tells me the Organization is going to get interesting real soon. Very interesting indeed.


	6. Faking and leaving

**Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts**

**The Light Of Darkness: I'm happy you enjoy it!**

**Din's Daughter: My sister pointed out that Roxas still had his ears and tail out when I first wrote it. Yes it would have ended badly…and entertaining.**

**Roxas Stalker: XD I glad you liked the chapter. Fluffy ears and tail ROCK!**

**If something is confusing, please tell me.**

**---------------------------------------------**

~Roxas's PoV~

Yes, school is finally over. I got up from my desk and took a much needed stretch. "Roxas!" I turned to see Olette waving at me.

"Hi Olette," I said waving back and adjusting my backpack. Most of our classmates were already gone. Why stay longer than you have to, right?

We walked in silence to the main outside gate. I'm not anit-social or anything like that; it's just that common topics like gossip don't interest me. Small talk is a waste of time and energy; at least in my opinion. I have no interest in what these adolescent students heard rumors about. The gang learned quickly that trying to discuss said topic with me will die almost always right after it started.

The rest of the gang was already waiting by the gate. "You're so slowww…" Hayner complained making a face. Pence stood next to him, not bothering to comment.

I stood to a side watching the scene unfold before me. Hayner rubbing the sore spot on his head where Olette whacked him; Olette scolding Hayner for being rude; and Pence trying to defend the camouflage-lover against the female's wrath in between his laughter. They're just a group of normal teenagers. Human teenagers.

I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. I might never be human again, but I not alone. That least I know there's one more like me, Axel…

Axel! I could feel my cheeks heating up. Suddenly I lost all new-found respect for him. Stupid Axel! Who does he think he is to be so touchy feely with me! Sure he said he needs to be near heat contently, but still can't he give a bit of warning! Stupid cocky bastard! Why he have to flirt with me?!? Why, because he's a bastard that's why! Frowning I stomped off in the direction of the Usual place, leaving the gang stunned and confused.

**---------Later in the Usual spot ------**

I was sitting on some crates zoned out someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Olette's trademark worried face looking at me. "Roxas, is something wrong," she was careful to keep her voice soft, "Did we do something to upset you?" I glanced at the other two to see them staring and waiting for my answer.

They were worried about me…I smiled at them, "I'm fine, it's just that I remembered something," I slightly hoped that the gang would lose interest in the conversation and not ask more questions.

"Really like what, it must have been serious to make you storm off like that," this time it was Pence that spoke. Shit, what do I tell them?! I can't tell them about Axel! Come up with something, Roxas! Anything!

"I remembered that…I have detention tomorrow," I lied smoothly. That works, everyone hates detentions.

Hayner flinched in sympathy, "Detention…I would be mad too. Sucks to be you." He was laying on a couch, eyes focused on a handheld game.

Olette eyed me suspiciously. "What did you do?" she asked on her best tired mom voice. Even though she tried to seem upset, I could tell she was relieved it wasn't her fault I stomped off.

"Olette I don't understand this math problem…" Pence broke in. He was laying on the floor on his stomach, an algebra book open in front of him. I gave him a smile in relief, as the brunette turned to help him. I'm saved!

A sharp growl came from my stomach. Saved, but hungry. "Who wants to get ice cream?" I asked almost drooling at the thought of delicious, cold, sweet and salty, yummy…mouthwatering…ice cream…I love ice cream.

**------A bit later------**

After eating my favorite frozen treat, the gang said they're good byes. I walked down the street alone, gnawing on the wooden popsicle stick.

I'm a bit anxious about meeting Axel again. I still have questions I need to ask, but I'm a bit afraid to hear what the answers might be. The Organization….A sanctuary for those 'different'. That sentence alone tells me answers. There are people out there who know about my kind. There's a lot more like me, so many that they needed to build a sanctuary. I threw the chewed-up stick into a garbage can someone forgot to cover. No use worrying about it, I will get some answers at midnight.

Slowly, my house came to view. My whole body started filling up with dread. Walking up the driveway, I could smell my mother's cooking. She's a great cook and all, but my stomach threaten to threw up my ice cream. I can't eat her food. I can't eat the food of someone who wants me gone, who thinks I'm a place holder until the 'real' me comes back. I can't…I'm won't.

I paused a bit before I opened the door. Forcing a smile a on my face, I walked in. "I'm home!" I shouted with fake happiness. This isn't my home, just a house I'm stuck in. Sora's mother came to meet me, a smile on her face. One used to greet business clients; too bright, too big, too fake.

"Welcome home…Roxas?" She eyed me anxiously. I knew what she wanted to hear. Too bad I can't grant her wish.

"Yes, it's Roxas," I answered, carefully keeping my happy demeanor. Mother's smile faltered a bit, but came back full-force.

"Supper will be ready in a little, go work on your homework," with that she turned and left for the kitchen. I felt a dull pain as she left. Finding out I'm not Sora she suddenly can't be around me. Dropping my smile I headed for my room…no, not mine, Sora's room.

**---------A other time skip line thingy------**

Supper was the same as always; Mother avoided my eyes, Father tried to make small talk, and I ignored them and pushing the food around the plate.

Now laying on my bed, I could hear Father and Mother arguing.

"I can't take it. This thing is not my son!" Mother's frantic voice reached my ears.

"Calm down., he might hear you," Father's deep voice cut in.

"You don't understand, I give birth to Sora and this-this monster took him away! I cooked all of Sora's favorite food and he didn't even take a bite!" Slight sobbing started.

"Just wait a little longer, there's always a chance our son might come back. Until then we have to stick with him." A heavy sigh then a door closed.

Will Sora ever come back? What will happen to me if he does? My ears and tail came out. Nobody…That's what I am. I let out a hollow chuckle. It fits me so well.

I glanced at the clock, about a hour 'til midnight. I got up and changed clothes. I put on a black shirt with a strange X shaped charm on the zipper, my white jacket with stripes of checker patterns and a black pant with gray chap things. At last minute decision I put on my wrist and finger guards, also checkered. What can I say, I love checker patterns.

I opened my door and did a quick scan for any tiny glints of light. No lights, the whole house was in total dark silence. Closing my door, I opened my window to the beautiful outside world. Taking a deep breath I felt calm and relaxed for the first time in this house.

I don't belong in this world, Sora's World; but I'm not staying much longer. I now know about a different world, one where I belong. Smiling, I jumped out the window and landed in the lawn below with hardly a sound. That the one I'm going to.


	7. Hunting and discussing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**This is my longest chapter so far!**

**Thank you to those still reading, I'm very grateful.**

**I'll add some Zemyx to the story as requested by TheFallenOnes. Next chapter will have Zemyx, just give me a little more time please .**

**Please review, they made me extremely happy **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roxas Stalker: Thanks for the review. I wanted to make it seem like Roxas had no emotional ties to his 'family'.**

**SarahXxUnlovedxX: I'm glad you love it. Makes me smile.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1)Axel is actually being called Axe, it's not me forgetting the L**

**(2) Garnet means dark red**

**(3) Demyx's katakana. Katakana is a Japanese writing system using symbols representing syllables.(Thanks Din's Daughter for pointing out my mistake)**

**(4) Glomp is a running tackle-like hug.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Roxas's PoV~

I strolled down the road, avoiding streetlights and incoming cars, feeling very content. Nervous butterfly slowly replaced the feeling, as I got closer to park.

Why am I so tense? After years of being calm and hardly letting my emotions get the better of me, it feels strange having them almost overpower me. Frowning, I realized a pattern; when I am around Axel or even think about him I tend to get emotional. I hate having no control over my mood, but at the same time I kind of like it. Makes me feel alive like I'm my own person; not a placeholder, not a monster, just me.

I took a sharp breath as my destination came into view. My nervous butterflies decided to mutate into restless eagles. It was fairly dark and difficult to see, but I could still make out two shadowy shapes; one on the swings and the other standing close by. Wait…two? I'm only suppose to meet the redhead. Does that mean he bought someone along or is it a different person?

Staying close to darkness, I let my ears and tail out and creep forward. I managed to hide in a bush right behind them without detection. My heart was pounding and adrenaline was running though my body. I couldn't help but think 'the trill of the hunt'. Low to the ground, I strained my ears to catch any sound. They seem to be talking.

"I'm telling you, Demy, there's something weird about this new guy." Definitely Axel's voice. I forced my tail to stop when I noticed it was wagging. "He makes me feel different, I can't describe it."

"Well, first of all we don't even know if he's a Nobody; he could be a Dusk." It was unfamiliar male voice. Dusk? What does that even mean? "Second, sounds like you have this little thing I like to call a man-crush."

I felt my face burn up all way to the tips of my ears. Man-crush? Snarling, I leaped out the bush and tackled the spike redhead. Pinning him down, I gave my best death-glare. "Let get this straight, I'm not gay!" I hissed at his shocked expression, "So stop flirting with me! And stop saying weird stuff!" Though my rage, I fail to notice our faces were close.

A burst of laughter to my right, reminded me that we had company. I slightly turn my head to have a better view at the male. His light bronze hair was in a unique blend of a mullet and a mohawk. His sea green eyes teared up a bit from laughing too hard; in fact, he looked about ready to fall off the swing set he was on. He had an instrument case strapped across his back; I don't know much about instruments, so I had no clue what it was. He was wearing an odd backless, sleeveless shirt; the kind you would expect a girl to wear to a nightclub. The laughter died down after a bit.

I turned my attention back to Axel. Instead of the shocked appearance he had a moment ago, he now had a sly smirk I would soon learn to dread.

"Roxy baby, even though you say that I know you like it," The redhead said in a nonsense tone of voice, "If not then why are you so close?" I blinked in confusion before I realized our position. I had Axel's arms held down with my hands and I was straddling his waist, but what surprised me the most was that our noses were almost touching. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

Axel leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the nose. Immediately my mind short-circuited and fizzed out. I felt my blushed spread all the way to the tips of my ears and down my neck. My heated ears flattened back as far as they could go and my tail went completely limp. The sole thought going though my mind was 'get AWAY!' I jumped off Axel only to fall backward on to my butt. Still trying to obey my lone thought, I scooted backward until my back was against the bush.

The redhead propped himself up with his elbows. Amusement twinkled in his emerald eyes and a small smile on his lips. I just stared ahead blankly with wide eyes, trying to restart my brain.

"**(1)**Axe, I think you gave him a heart attack…look how **(2)**garnet he is…" The odd-haired male said attempting not to laugh; it came out as a weird half-strangled giggle.

"Garnet? You hang around Zexion too much…" Axel sat up and sent me a worried glance, "Roxy…Are you okay?"

I gave a numb, stiff nod, not really paying attention. He kissed me…He actually kiss me…It wasn't on my lips, but still…That bastard kissed me! I finally got my mind working again. I snarled, my whole body trembling with fury. I got into couched position, my tail whipping angrily, my claws digging into the ground. I bared my fangs, and let out a fierce growl. My legs were taut, ready to spring. My full intention to mutilate the pyro.

Before I could even launch myself at the bastard, I was suddenly floating. My shriek, from being surprised, came out in bubbles. Bubbles? Blinking, I looked around; I still see Axel in front of me, but something is different. He look slight distorted, like-like I'm underwater. I blew my breath, to test my theory. Sure enough, it came out in bubbles. Strange, I can breath fine though. The water slowly drained away. Next thing I know, I was standing with hair, fur, and garments soaking wet and my temper.

"Sorry about that," the unfamiliar male said cheerful, getting off the swings, "you looked like you need to cool off. I'll dry you in a jiffy…" The water came off my outfit and hair in drops and blobs. I stare in astonishment at the liquid as it floated back into a nearby fountain; the shapeless water reminded me of liquid out in space. Soon my hair, fur and clothes were dry again. "By the way I'm Demyx!" He took my hand and shook it, "self-proclaimed musician, peace-keeper, and water-wielder. I also go by Demy, Dem, and **(3)**Demikkusu! " He let go of my hand and looked at Axel disapprovingly, "Sorry about Axel, he's like a big puppy…"

The look of disbelief on the redhead's face was comical. "A puppy?"

Demyx ignored the comment and continued with his rant, "…he may not look it but he needs lot of attention and loveeee!" The uniquely haired boy opened his arms wide as if to stress his point. "Did Axe explain his defaults?"

I gave a nod. "He has…I'm sorry about earlier…" I uttered, ashamed of my actions. "I'm just not use to…affection. He does that because of his defaults, right?"

Axel stood up and clutched the area right above his heart in fake pain. "Roxas baby, that hurts! My feelings for you are real, not a need for heat…" He pretended to ponder for a moment. "Well, perhaps both." His ears and tail came out and he wagged his tail like an overexcited puppy .

"Since you can control water and don't seem bothered by the animal ears and tail, I'm guessing you're a Nobody," I asked Demyx, ignoring the redhead.

"Yep, Axel asked me to come along so you could see a different form," the water-wielder said cheerfully. He took off his instrument case and set it gently on the ground. It was obviously his prize possession. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders to relief some the soreness. A sickening crack sounded near Demyx's shoulder blades; I cringe at the noise. Two large feathered wings sprouted from his back in one quick, fluent movement. They were tawny-colored with pale tips, about a little longer than his arm span.

I inhaled sharply, Demyx looked angelic…well, as angelic as you can get with that hair. A punk-rock angel, maybe. "Wow…" I breathed in awe.

Axel's arm wrapped around me and he rested his chin on my head. The action frustrated me, causing me to mentally curse the fact I was under average height and he was over. "Showoff," the redhead muttered at the winged boy, half-joking.

"I…I thought Nobodies could only have dog-like ears and tails…" My explanation was cut short by Axel gasping dramatically and getting off of me.

"Dog? I'm insulted! I'm better then a mangy mutt, I'm a full-blooded coyote." Axel said smugly, swishing his tail and walking in a model worthy motion over to the water-wielder. "Unlike Demikkusu here…" he continued in a disappointed tone, " who doesn't even have a proper tail." The pyro slyly yanked Demyx's tail feathers. The owner of said feathers yelped and swatted the redhead's hand away.

"Demikkusu? It doesn't sound English…" I broke in. I was surprised at how relaxed I felt around them, I usually feel antsy around new people. It took me half a year to get use to Hayner and the gang, but with these two only a few minutes.

"It's Japanese! Zexion gave me the name, he's a Nobody too." Demyx said proudly. The tip of his wing fluttering slightly.

"Zexion is Demyx's best friend," Axel added, "You've meet him before. He's the short one with his hair over his right eye. Demy here…" He slung an arm around the winged boy's neck. "Sent him to save me from Larxene…She's that girl who chasing me, I'm not sure if you saw her…"

"She had cat ears and tail, right?" I asked, events from the morning flooding back.

"Cheetah actually, but yep that's her," Axel got off of the water boy and stood up straight. "As a member of the Organization, I invite you to join our group. If you join the Organization, you're be the thirteenth member," Axel said nonchalantly.

Wow…twelve others like me…a day ago I believe I was the only one and now...

"Axel can invite you but you need the permission of one of the Original Six to officially join." Demyx explained, "The Original six are the six co-founders of the Organization, Zexion is one of them."

"What's a Dusk?" I questioned them, I had almost forgotten all about it.

"A Dusk is basically a Nobody, but their animal form did not fully develop. Some can release part of their form like a ear or a wing, but not the full form like Demyx and I," the fire-wielder ranted, "Their animal and human instincts aren't balanced correctly, so most are mentally unstable. You don't seem to be a Dusk, but it will be both safer and better if you get your blood checked. We should visit Zexion to answer any other questions you have. I think he's still at work right now…"

I furrowed my eyebrows together and tilted my head, thinking hard. The action only cause me to be **(4)**glomped by a certain redhead. "Roxy! You're too cute for your own good," he said, holding me tight and wagging his tail.

"Roxas, not Roxy," I sighed, slowly getting use to the pyro's random acts of affection. Never less a light blush grazed my cheeks. "So, were are we going?"

"To get coffee…" Axel announced loudly with a predator-like smirk.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys sooooo much for favoring/supporting this story~  
Sorry I haven't written recently, but don't worry I'm not dropping this story. INSTEAD I plan on completely re-writing it. The new story will vaguely follow the old storyline, so no worries if you liked the old version. My writing skills have greatly improved since the beginning and frankly this story was made when I lacked a plot.  
Thanks for being so patience with me.

~**Fluffy**~


End file.
